The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
In a conventional image processing apparatus capable of editing a plurality of facial images, it is possible to create a layout image such as a school photo album, in which a plurality of facial images is arranged and displayed (Refer to Patent Reference). In order to select a group of facial images to be edited in the layout image, a plurality of candidate images per each individual face is registered. Then, a facial image having, for example, a greatest degree of smile is automatically selected per each individual.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-052402
In the conventional image processing apparatus described above, the facial images thus selected may be taken under different circumstances and conditions. Accordingly, the facial images may have differences in a size of a face, a position of a face, brightness, a background, and the like. As a result, it is difficult to create the layout image with high quality.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional image processing apparatus. In the present invention, it is possible to output a layout image with high quality through correcting a facial image according to a position of a facial region of the facial image and an enlargement/reduction ratio of the facial region.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.